This invention is directed to a combination contour forming and turning device and more particularly to a contour forming and turning device for forming a contour surface of any desired width behind a shoulder.
The invention pertains to a cam operated box tool secured to a slidable base which is mounted on a cross slide of an Automatic Screw Machine for producing multisided configured outer surfaces of any desired width on a workpiece. It is well know that many parts used in industry are made of bar stock and turned to shape and size before being cut off in an Automatic Screw Machine. This is done because these machines have 4-6 or 8 spindles and may be performing the operations of drilling, tapping, reaming, turning, forming, etc., simultaneously thus producing workpieces at low cost.
Very often these parts need additional milling or contouring operations to complete the workpiece and this is done as a secondary operation, such as milling a flat, etc. on a conventional milling machine. This secondary operation often takes more time than the first Automatic Screw Machine operation and is expensive.
Some attempts to finish the workpiece complete on the Automatic Screw Machines by using Polygon Box Tools to turn flats, contours, etc. have been made. These tools such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,969 have been made with heavy reciprocating parts and the whole operation has been slowed to the speed at which the Polygon Box Tools would operate. The results have been fewer parts completely contoured, thus showing little overall savings. This invention is an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,969 which overcomes the drawbacks found in the patented device and which permits operation of the polygon box tool at the speed of the driving machine such as a screw machine for forming contour of any desired width and behind shoulders.
Additionally, polygon box tools have been provided in which the cam used to actuate the reciprocating parts has been a simple cam capable of moving the parts in one direction only and relying on spring pressure to move the reciprocating parts back in the other direction. Such designs limit the operating speed to the spring pressure capable of maintaining the cam follower in contact with the cam face. Such a device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,121.